The Twilight Diaries
by holic103
Summary: Roxas meets the town weirdo who flips his life inside out but, this blonde has a few things to teach the red head delenquit. Don't own Kingdom Hearts
1. In the beginning

Roxas looked blearily up at his surroundings. Around him his fellow classmates were giving off lethargic expressions, some with their heads down, like Roxas a few seconds ago,as the teacher droned on and on.

"uhhhh..." Th blue eyed blonde groaned, resting his chin on his hand. So far it had been 123 days of his sophmore year and the days just inched on by with painful slowness and repetitiveness. Unlike SMART highschools Bastion High only had one class for every student instead of being divided into six periods.

The boy shut his eyes and thought- Don't look at the clock, don't look at the clock, don't look at the clock...just-He opened one blue orb skeptically.

"What!?"Roxas shouted too loudly, drawing the attention of those around him. To his side Pence awoke abruptly almost falling out of his chair.

"Is there a problem Mr. Kihara?" The teacher's steally gray eyes rested on him, in annoyance.

"Umm, no, sorry ." Roxas squeeked out, his face flushing. If there was one person who terrified Roxas it was his teacher who had long silver hair and stood at 6'6 inches too tall.

"hmm...anyways, Hitler's rise of fame began with..." Mr. Nomura once again drawled on with his lesson.

Stupid! Stupid!- Roxas mentally cursed himself, but at looking at the clock he had realized only five measly minutes had passed since class had begun.- Why? Why? i mea-

He was quickly thrown out of his thoughts along with everybody else as the front door slammed open. In walked the strangest person Roxas had ever seen and the one who would change his life forever, he just didn't know it yet. 


	2. Fated meeting

It was his eyes that caught his attention first, despite the flaming red hair on top his head, they were the most vibrant green Roxas had ever seen. Teaming with tenacity and life. He could get lost in them.

_Whoa! What the heck was I thinking?!_ He shook his head vigurously trying to clear his mind of the strange thoughts, earning him for the second time that day, curious looks from his classmates. So called stranger made his way to Mr. Nomura, with a lazy smirk plastered on his face. As he walked everyone's gaze followed him.

_cute.._.He thought. The classroom filled of gawking kids reminded him of little chicks. His eyes flitted to Roxas briefly before giving him a wink. Roxas could feel himself flush as he glared at the red head.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Nomura asked clearly annoyed.

"Mr. Hikari needs you to turn in semester grades by tonight." He replied unaware of the interruption he was causing to his classroom.

"And you are?"

"Axel, his student."

"Did he send you out of class just to tell me this?" He asked suspiciously, not trusting his look, the tattoos under his eyes were not helping his case.

"well, yea he sent me out about an hour ago." He said while scratching his head casually.

"What?!" Mr. Nomura was seething his eyes narrowing dangerously, "Where have you been this whole time?"

Roxas cringed, he didn't know how Axel managed to just stare with a now bored expression.

"Well I just wanted some fresh air." He grinned cheesily at Roxas's teacher.

Mr. Nomura prompltly turned his back on Axel and began dialing Mr. Hikari's classroom number. "Start reading page 87 class! As for you sit down and be quite!." He did nothing to hide the anger in his voice. The sophmore's heads all quickly bowed down low, flinching at his tone.

The only one seemingly calm was Axel, he sighed as if used to punishment. _Which he probably is_ thought Roxas. The red head sat down next to the blonde's seat and began inspecting the classroom. His eyes checking out every sigle girl, his gaze finally resting on Roxas. The boy could feel his eyes on him even though his golden bangs blocked his view. He shot Axel a quick peek with one blue orb. _What the hell!_ Roxas quickly averted his eyes, upon meeting Axel's gaze, which seemed to be that of a feral look. He heard Axel snicker, much to his emberassment.

_Jerk, hope you get hours of detention, _the boy grumbled in his own thoughts. _Causing all thi-_

"Hey!" Roxas jumped up in his own seat knees hitting the top of his desk. Axel's face was red with holding in his laughter, his shoulders jerking up and down. Mr. nomura seemed to have missed the disrruption seeing as he was shouting over the phone. His classmates however noticed.

"You bastard! what do you think you're doing!?" Roxas hissed angrily trying to keep his voice down and hinder the blush that was forming on his face. The blonde had felt a hand squeeze his inner thigh! The thought sickened Roxas!

"Relax, blondie I wasn't trying to molest you." Axel recovered from his fit of giggles but, a smile was on his face. "I just thought you would be fun to tease." He added shamelessly.

Roxas gaped at him with an open mouth. _This creep thinks its fun gropping people!?_

Axel just stared back at him with an amusing grin, his green eyes dancing.

Roxas, who failed at words, just shot the boy a glare before turning around abruptly, his nose in the air. Oblivious to both of them, the entire class had watched the little drama between the two. Roxas who was too busy fuming, and axel who was too busy being amused by the little blonde.

_BAM_!!The door slammed open, revealing a very ticked off professor, a vein pulsing at the side of his temple. The angry voice somehow didn't fit his pretty face and blonde hair.

"Ohara! Get your skinny ass back to class!" His angry voice resonating off the walls.

"Sheesh, im going, im going," Axel got up grudingly, he raised his hands to his forehead as if warding off a headache.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Nomura" Mr. hikari bowed to the elder man.

"hmm." Was all Mr. Nomura had to say to the younger teacher. Both teacher and student started walking out the door, Mr. Hikari hollering about expellsion to Axel. After the door was shut, Roxas gave a small sigh, he somehow felt tense with the red head being in the room.

"Now then lets-"

Mr. Nomura was interrupted _again, _this being the third time that day as the door swung open.

"What?!" The silver haired man all but, bellowed to the intruder.

Axel stuck his head in the doorway and grinned his signature smile, "I just wanted to tell that blondie over there that if he felt like it i'd be in the quad during lunch."

Was what he said before Mr. Nomura chucked an eraser at him, the class bust out in laughs, and Roxas turned like a tomato as he slid lower into his seat.

_Oh God..._

Yes, Roxas was going to be reminded of this little incident for the rest of his highschool years.


End file.
